Together We Stand
by Lara1221
Summary: In prelude to the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, Aberforth watches on as two witches who have never spoken come together; Voldemort is approaching, and they will stand together. They will fight together.


**Disclaimer: **The characters and ideas and basis of this story belong to JK Rowling, though the plot and writing of this oneshot is mine. I also don't own the picture on the cover or the quote that inspired this one-shot.

* * *

_I lean to you, numb as a fossil. Tell me I'm here. _- Sylvia Plath

* * *

Together We Stand

Aberforth Dumbledore scanned the room, his dark and quiet pub becoming emptier as the last bar stragglers stumbled out the doorway. The hours seemed to never end today. He pocketed the last Galleon before washing the countertop of dust, his motions and mannerisms uncharacteristically frantic and anxious. His hand jerked as he slid it across the counter when he heard a scurry across the floor; a mouse, no doubt. He should look into getting a cat.

Aberforth was very much the calm, collected drink-server- always there to hear the woes of a drunken customer, ever-consoling; but tonight, everything was about to change.

Albus had the right idea, he'll admit; he didn't think he would ever forgive his brother for that fateful day, but Voldemort was growing, fast and powerful; it was time to fight back. Aberforth barely knew the team that Albus had assembled, but he would stand with the others. There was only one mission he had in mind: destroy him, take him down; cut him off before he had the chance to do what he so desperately wanted to do.

Everything was just so tentative; there was no black, or white, only shades of grey. This, tonight: this would determine everything. He needed people he could trust; some more good in the world.

* * *

Emmeline Vance brushed off her robes, maintaining her mature composure on the outside, while her nerves quaked with every step. The ends of her fingers twitched lightly, and she huffed when she tripped on her robes in hasty steps. She brought a hand to the outside of robe pocket, a sense of relief flooding her when she felt the warmth of her wand beneath the fabric and her palm.

Emmeline just couldn't keep calm at a time like this: she was so nervous, she had arrived nearly an hour before. The message had said to come to a bar she had never heard of; the only reason she even opened the small envelope was because Albus had personally handed it to her. If there was one person she could trust at a time like this, it was Albus. Just as she reached the door, she stopped short and took a deep breath, tugging at her hair nervously. She glared at the door as if it would glare back, and knocked swiftly on the door. The response was nonexistent, and her thoughts began racing a thousand meters a minute.

_The wrong pub? A trap? _She didn't even have the envelope to double check; Albus had burned it on sight. Dear Merlin, _what if everyone hated her? _

"Name?"

Emmeline jumped at the sound of the gruff voice, breaking her from her thoughts. "Vance," she said shortly, and frowned at the man's expectant look; was this or was this _not_ a covert operation? "Emmeline," she added, and the door finally opened.

She eyed the man in front of her carefully, nervousness returning at the sight of the empty bar. She noticed how tall he was, trailing her eyes from their spot level with his shabby robes' breast pocket, a full black beard followed, speckled with gray until he reached his face. There were laugh lines around his eyes, but they seemed so old and aged they meshed with his wrinkles. She felt a shock as his bright blue eyes bored into her's; she knew those eyes, and the words came out before she could stop them.

"You're Albus's brother?"

"Aberforth," he said shortly, "have a seat." He turned his back to her and retreated back to the bar, as Emmeline observed his stance: it was one of maturity, the kind that only comes from years, but tentative, as well; he seemed to be as nervous as she was, and the thought reassured her.

Suddenly, there was another knock at the door, and Aberforth followed with the same pattern: "Name?"

"_That_ is your system, Aberforth?" an incredulous voice came from the other side of the door, and for the first time that day, Emmeline smiled. "We are trying to run an excellent operation, or were you unaware? '_Name_'," she mimicked, and Emmeline laughed, "simply will not do!"

Emmeline could practically feel Aberforth roll his eyes, as he opened the door to a tall, stern looking with a glint in her eyes. "Did you miss me, Minerva?" Aberforth asked, and Minerva replied,

"Thank you," as if he had never spoken.

"Minerva McGonagall," she gracefully extended her hand to Emmeline, who felt her jaw drop slightly.

"I remember you! I was just a first year when you were Head Girl! Beater, too, right? I don't think I'll ever forget that Quidditch Final...I tried out for the team, third year, made it my fourth."

Minerva quirked a smile. "And you are?"

..."Oh." Minerva's stern composure broke now, and she laughed aloud. "Emmeline," she reached out her hand again, noticeably more awkward than the older witch had done, "Emmeline Vance," she smiled softly, hoping her blush wasn't too apparent.

Minerva's look turned to one of concern. "Are you all right? You look quite a bit shaken," she reached forward to take Emmeline's hand in her own, and Emmeline breathed a sigh of relief and grasped it with her other hand.

_Finally. Someone who understands. _

"No," she told her honestly, and Minerva's look softened. "No, I'm not. Do you think we have any chance at this at all? This is You-Know-Who we're talking about! Albus is so...thrilled, and optimistic, and I..."

Minerva McGonagall eyed the younger witch carefully, before stepping forward and wrapping her in a hug. Emmeline felt quite awkward for a moment, before realizing that all she needed was someone tobe there for her. "My...my husband and I, we had wanted to start a family soon; and now he's _not_ here, and I _am_, and I haven't spoken, really spoken, with friends, in an honest conversation, to anyone in _ages_, do you know that?" she looked up at her just for a moment, hazel eyes clouded, "I _can't_ do this. I'm no help, honestly, and-"

"Now, don't act like that," Minerva pulled away to look her in the eyes, "if Albus wanted you here, you're quite the talent. Albus had my trust, as do you. And we _will_ do this. Together?"

It was amazing to Emmeline that in simple moments, the older witch had gained her trust and made her feel so much safer than she had before. Finally, a friend. Someone she could trust, someone to be there when she needed it. And she would give in return.

"Together."

* * *

Aberforth observed the pair of witches converse from a shadowed corner, watching as they clasped their hands together and firmly set their jaws. Other unfamiliar faces began tentatively filing in, his brother ending the line. Aberforth pulled the key from his pocket and locked the door behind Albus, who took a place across the pub. His line of sight moved to Ariana on the wall, and he locked eyes with Albus across the bar, eyes fierce and determined as a silent agreement was made.

No matter who, no matter what the circumstances: _Voldemort will_ _fall_.

* * *

**A/N: **That was really different and interesting to write about. Please leave me a review, concrit is appreciated, and check out my other stuff maybe? Particularly "A Thousand Words," if you enjoy reading about the Order. Written for:

**Hogwarts School Comp: Transfiguration: **write about McGonagall (prompts: key, message, hour, message, hair, stop)  
**HedwigBlack's Feb. Challenge: **write about the original order: Emmeline, Aberforth for bonus reviews; prompts: mission, shadow, galleon, "Did you miss me?"  
**Cinema Comp: Fight Club: **write about partnership  
**Hogwarts Winter Games Challenge: ****Freestyle Skiing: Superpipe: **choose a genre to write in  
**Star Challenge: Sirius: **write about a really smart student who went to Hogwarts (go minerva!)  
**Poetry Quotes Challenge: **use the quote at the top  
**Fanfiction Terms comp: POV: **write a story not from a main character's perspective

Thanks for reading! Also, I'm taking a poll about author's notes, so if you could check that out, that would be great :)

Lara,


End file.
